


Love Lust and New York city school sucks

by liamdunbear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assumptions, Asthma, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay Sam Wilson, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Natasha smokes, Nerdy T'Challa, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Punk Steve Rogers, Small Steve Rogers, Steve has a hot badass sister, cause why not?, clint is weird and likes birds, steve is so sick he shouldn't even be outside the house, the weirdest group of ragtag friends to ever walk the face of the earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbear/pseuds/liamdunbear
Summary: Bucky Barnes normally doesn't pine  over people, cause there has never been a good enough person to pine over. Until he meets this small ass punk kid from Brooklyn who only where's black and is covered in tattoo. on top of this Steve Rogers who can't not get into a fight to save his life there's also the problem that his friend Natasha is going through a rough patch with her family. T'Challa foreign exchange student is falling for Sam Wilson, Steve's best Friend. Banner and Tony are trying to figure out how to end the relationship that had been previously going on with Natasha, for Bruce and for Tony Pepper. Wanda Maximoff and her exchange student brother Pietro thrown into the mix of getting bullied for their accents and Steve Rogers not putting up with that shit and getting 5 times more bruises Bucky is ready to get 5 times more best up because he is helplessly pining for Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes didn't know what he was. He wasn't a jock, or a nerd, punk, band geek. He was just kinda there, floating on the surface of high school and hoping not to drown. That's really all him, Natasha and Clint did anymore, float hoping not to be pulled down way to deep in high school. Bucky spoke 35 languages, he's 17 in Junior year, maybe that makes him a nerd, maybe that makes him crazy. But one day he will go to Turkey and have a one hour conversation about the President and not fuck up any words. 

Seems like shitty goals huh? The only goal Bucky has are to Make it through this hell hole. He isn't very driven at all, just wants to get through what the government says he has too. But if he could just you know, tell the government to fuck off he would do that too. But you know, telling the government to go fuck themselves will probably never happen, but Bucky likes to tey the impossible.

 

Natasha dresses like a badass, he doesn't really know how you confirm you are dressing like a badass but Natasha seems to do it well. Sh e either wears non-ripped or ripped at the knee jeans and a black tank top and brown leather jacket, or black depending on her mood. Or stretch pants and the same thing on top. She has about 50 of those goddamn black tops, Clint texted him a picture when he was over there, when Bucky went he found 15 pairs of different boots and 10 of those goddamn leather jackets. 

Clint. Well Clint is a mess beyond compare, the guy is deaf and 90% of the time he forgets to put in his hearing aids. Where Natasha always has to tell the teacher about it, she would Clint a pointed look and he would look confused. Which would ultimately almost most of time lead to Bucky going over there and cracking them to full blast and clapping around his ears just hear Clint viciously swear in front of the teacher. 

 

Okay maybe Bucky was a trouble maker. But they always have more fun right? Natasha's boyfriend, Bruce Banner is one you should be careful with messing with, he's got anger issues, you insult Natasha or her ability to do anything he will go all Sumo wrestler on your sorry ass, when Natasha is mad, he's mad. Their like one person. Clint has been pining on Natasha since they were in 7th grade, he could've made a move, Banner and Natasha have been dating since last may, it's September in Junior year. 

Bucky's first class his science, he hates it because Peter Parker, this super smart 15 year old supposed freshmen was in his science class, he also had Science with thw annoyingly arrogant Tony Stark. So sitting through that with two arrogant jackass's who love to answer the questions and have some sort of cult group going on wirh Banner isn't the greatest thing. 

Today was going to be a eventful day, you could tell because one of the seats was empty, sure enough many people skip first period, especially science but that is where Phil used to sit, who never missed a day of science as long as he could help it.

"So as you can see were missing a student. Phil is no longer with this school program, and we have a new student today. Wanda Maximoff please come in" Their teacher, Ms. Malcolms? Michaels? Said. Wanda Maximoff was pretty, she was probably over 5'5 and ha long brown hair, green bright eyes and pale skin. Her outfit choice was just a red and black dress, some really long sheer black socks, boots Bucky would've never caught Natasha in, meaning not alot of heel. A red fading leather jacket and black gloves that didn't cover her fingers.

"Wanda you can sit in that empty seat in row 3 next to Loki Odinson" Wanda would not have a good start to the day sitting next to Loki, who was the king of pranks and practical jokes which nobody except he (and sometimes Bucky) enjoyed. 

Wanda carefully started walking down the aisle to row three when Peter Parker stood up. "Wanda take my seat, you won't like sitting next to that Neanderthal" Peter spat viciously in Loki's direction, Loki shrugged and nodded, Wanda moved to sit down next to whoever Peter was sitting next to and Peter sat next to Loki, surprisingly Loki barely bothered him. Wanda was out of class first wandering the halls aimlessly. Through the crowd Bucky could faintly make out Wanda walking down the hall and hugging some guy with terribly dyed silver hair. 

"New kid Alert. Pietro Maximoff. Asshole" Clint stood next to Bucky at his locker, "Look it's Steve Rogers" Clint nodded with his head at Punk Steve Rogers, he was tiny, his arms and kegs were skinny and he was short, shorter then Natasha, and shs was 5'3. 

Steve Rogers did everything that was punk, well dress like one along with his friend Sam Wilson.

 

Both of them are covered in tattoos and where shitty clothes and paint their nails black ans make sure their hair always looks the same. Bucky doesn't like the silver in Sam's hair but it's not his so he really can't do anything about the hatred of hair. Natasha gives Bucky another pointed look of absolute disappointment. "Still pining James?" That's the thing with Natasha, she doesn't normally call Bucky Bucky, she calls him James or Barnes, barely ever Bucky. 

"Hey Nat" Banner leaned against the locker by Natasha ans wrapped his arm around Natasha's waist. If he really tried he could wrap his whole arm around it. Bucky didn't notice but Tony was making out with Pepper, staring at Banner the whole time. Bucky walked off down the hall to his next class, Literature, English? He already spoke English so he didn't get the point. He wondered if in China they call it Chinese Class. That sounds so stupid, maybe just Because Bucky is a stupid white boy. 

He sits next to Sam Wilson in that class, Steve sits behind him, That class is with new kid Pietro Maximoff and Thor Odinson. Bucky really isn't that happy with that class. He's sitting and feels tapping on his jacket, he turns around to face Steve who let's out a breath before coughing all over his jacket sleeve. "Can I have a pencil. Sam wants to be a asshole today" Sam flipped him the bird behind his back and Bucky just handed him one of Sam's pencils. It was a long shot considering that he wasn't friends with those two, but Sam let him and Bucky went back to work. Wishing that this horrible day would soon end.


	2. SAM WILSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wilson

Sam isn't in a good mood. His family is too large and he doesn't have his own room. He lives in the same room with a younger sister, it also doesn't help that his mother is getting remarried, so the whole family is here, her 5 sisters and his grandparents and his great grandmother, who lived this long, bless her soul. Let's not also forget his oldest sisters husband's and children, their all small except for first one who is a twelve year old ball of fury. His oldest sister had three children and his 2nd to youngest sister had 4, his 3rd youngest sister, 21 mind you is pregnant with twins. 

Don't even get Sam started on the man his mother is marrying. Or his family. He wasn't even home yet and he could sense the chaos, his great grandma, gg was sitting on the lawn in a chair watching the 7 kids on his side of the family, and the other what, 10 on his step dad's. I know alot, but those are only the ones under 13, there are four teenager's, one of them his own age, adopted royalty or some bullshit like that. His house isn't big, so housing 21 kids and all their parents and grandparents and shit isn't  okay with him. 

Especially when he has a group project and can't go over to Steve's. He can't go over to Steve's for multiple reasons, one being all his mom ever does is not like Sam, not because he's black, maybe it's because she thinks he corrupted her son, which is inaccurate beyond measure, Steve totally corrupted him if anything, or they corrupted each other, Sam hardly remembers. 

He walks inside, the place reeks of sweat and sounds like screaming. Sam isn't doing the group chat until tomorrow so that's a not of relief, they'll have to do it at Steve'a anyways. He walks upstairs, dodging angsty teens trying to strangle each other and a pregant- holy mother of god who is that beautiful specimen.  He is looking at probably one of his cousins and is probably drooling. He has the same skintone as Sam does, his hair in small black curls on his head, he has a beard like a older man, but he looks 16. And he was holding a black cat.

"So you like cats?" Sam asked blanlty in his direction. "I had this cat when I was in Wakanda before your family adopted me." The kid said back. "You didn't answer the question" 

"Yes I did. If I didn't like cats why would I being holding one. Pay attention" he said back. "I'm Sam" Sam told him with a smirk. "T'Challa" He said quietly back. "T'Challa c'mere!" Same didn't recognise the voice, maybe T'Challa's adopted mom? Whoever the hell that was. 

So Sam walks to his shared room, where clothes littered the floor and all the stuff on his desk was in a box on the floor, all the drawers emptied and in the box on the floor too, his clothes taken out of the closet in another box, the closet doors not even on the hinges, leaning against the wall. His sheets still in the bed, anything he owned in one of the three boxes. "We're using your and Sarah's room for makeup and hair, keeping the gown in your closet, just be lucky I got cleaned out your desk instead of mom" he looks to one of the boxes, his weed. 

He slowly Thanks the girl that he didn't know the name of, easily grabbing a box and walking out of the hallway. "I'm roomless" Cat boy is back, still holding the fucking cat. "I'm sorry I didn't want her to get trampled" T'Challa said softly. "Sorry for being a jackass. I need a room to stay in" Sam quickly grabbed the other two boxes and set them up on top of each other, people rushed around the house, people from the New side of the family, all pale with blonde or brown hair and his side, all dark skinned with black hair or dark brown. 

"You can stay where I am. It's in the basement, with a cat and a loud radiator but I think it may be better then the hallway where you are sure to get trampled." T'Challa spoke smoothly to Sam who just smiled and nodded. T'Challa put his cat on top of a box and grabbed it, Sam grabbed the other two and then followed T'Challa down the stairs, dodging swearing teens and adults. 

God could Sam's life get any worse?

Apparently the answer was yes. The next school day all Steve' sister, Elizabeth wanted to be extra bitchy, she corrupted both of them, ask anyone and she'll tell you, she was a year older. Senior, and was one of the  fiercest females Sam had ever met, there were a tone in this highschool, Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanoff, Gamora, Melinda May, Jane Foster, Maria Hill, Skye, Jemma Simmons and on occasion Pepper Potts, Pepper was more of a good girl, she payed attention, never got below a C minus in her while career and is dating one the smartest guys in school.

Her family is also rich, so. Normally Sam loves hanging out with Elizabeth when isn't with her girl crew, she prefers to be Called Eli because she thinks Elizabeth is too girly. Sam agrees to every restraint. Steve says that she should stop calling him Stevie and she would always roll her eyes like it didn't matter whatever he said and moved on.

 

Normally her angst was great.

 

Today she was angsty beyond belief. 

"What's got you so pissy all of a sudden" Elizabeth smacks him upside the head before they ultimately end up under the bleachers sitting there where most people would think they either smoke pot or Sam and Steve makeout, if Elizabeth is there, apparently she films it for money. 

That is not true. 

Sam would never go under the bleachers to make, grass stains are hard to get out of jeans. 

"Nothing. It's that New kid Pietro Maximoff" she spat with soughtout disgust. "What did he do?" Steve asked sarcastically, twirling a homemade candy in his mouth, this kid had no many allergies that Elizabeth has taken it among herself to make him food that doesn't have any of his allergies, which is a pain in the ass for her. 

"He's faster then me. I've always been the fastest kid at the school, always. He comes and suddenly he's beating me. It's like when Barnes came and stole my languages" Eli said. She moved down and pulled Sam's jacket off of his back and set it on the ground, then merrily plopped her ass down. 

"Hey you can't do that!" Sam said.

"I can and I just did" 

 

The day doesn't progress for better. Natasha and Clint are playingfully fighting in the hall, by That their slamming each other up against the lockers and laughing at each other's pain. On Sam's locker, angered Sam snaps at Natasha to move, Natasha has been hanging out with Elizabeth the whole rest of the day so Nat knows about why he was in a bad mood. "Sorry Wilson" her apology is a joke but Banner, aka 'The Hulk' (he had wicked anger issues) doesn't seem to like that he had snapped at his girlfriend.

 

So a busted lip, bruised rib and skinny stupid Steve later their both in the nurse's office, Steve almost passed out when Banner accidentally hit his head when aiming to (in Sam's opinion *VICIOUSLY RIP HIS HEART OUT*)

 

So there both fine but Bucky feels the need to apologize. "Aloha" Bucky knocks on the door. Steve groans and inhales more of his inhaler, Bucky fists are clenched now, tight. Sam takes notice of this first and gulps, was Bucky going to hit Steve?

"Sorry about Banner, he's kinda protective, you didn't do anything Sam. It was all Bruce" Sam and Bucky barely talked, sometimes when Eli and Nat would talk to each other and stop in the halls Bucky Sam and Steve would make small conversation with Maria and Peggy. Peggy liked to flirt with Steve, Maria would joke about how Phil thought that Steve was impressive for sticking up for people in the way that he did.

Sam thought it was endearing, Bucky thought it was stupid. 

Bucky thought alot all of things were stupid.

"Its fine. Barely any damage" But he wouldn't be getting a lecture from Bucky because Elizabeth walked in. "You stupid motherfucker what did you do this time?" She snapped. "Eli I have a headache"

"I don't give a flying fuck about you Wilson, Steve you stupid, idiotic, piece of shit. You are so lucky I gave Sam your inhaler or you could be dead right now thanks to your stupid shit" she spat angrily. "Girlfriend?" Bucky whispered to Sam, Elizabeth heard him.

"Sister Elizabeth Rogers. Call me Eli or I get you killed" She turned back to Steve ready to lecture him again when he sighed. "You can lecture me when I get home I gotta get to art class" Steve got up and walked out, Elizabeth muttering 'You go stupid little fucker" as he left.


	3. STEVE ROGERS

Steve thought Homophobia was the dumbest thing the world ever came up with. 

Steve thinks that people can be whatever they want, people go through crisis all the time. No one has ever come to him crying about something, not until Elizabeth is in his room bawling her eyes out, mascara covering her cheeks and eyeliner smudged, That was still Steve's sister.

"What's wrong Lizzie!?' Sometimes, rarely ever Elizabeth would let Steve call her Lizzie. "I-it's not important" she finally said. Steve could hear her phone ring and then text message after text message being sent, she swallowed, tears staining her cheeks and her hair frizzy, she left a stunned Steve in the dust as she practically ran away from him. He couldn't call Sam, he was getting fitted for his sister's wedding. 

Bucky, he searched the contacts names because he had to ask Natasha for his number when she said he and Lizzie went out. Bucky, he clicked on the name and let the phone ring, "This is Bucky" Bucky said on the other line. "Hey Bucky, can I come over to your house, or you can come to mine? I want to talk with you." Bucky's heart fluttered and he said yes, all too quickly. 

If Steve had noticed, he didn't say anything. 

Steve hadn't noticed. 

So they hung up and decided to get ice cream at some parlor down the street a few blocks, Steve knew he probably wouldn't get ice cream, considering he's lactose intolerant and can't have nuts.  Steve grabs his inhaler and some cash from the counter, he faintly hears Lizzie crying and speaking in sobs.

Steve walks out the front door. 

He makes it there after Bucky does, Bucky has a fucking truck. A beautiful glorious dark black truck, practically the whole top of it is gone, okay he had the convertible top down, Steve didn't know that was a thing on trucks. The back was long and wide and lifted up off the ground. 

"Holy fuck" Steve mutters, he sat down next to Bucky. "Do you have a sister?" Steve asked Bucky as a afterthought.

"Yeah. Kinda like yours, protective." Bucky shrugs, he's in jeans and a faded t-shirt. There's nothing that makes him special, but something in Steve's mind tells him that Bucky is special. 

"Well Eli came into my room today crying and bawling her eyes out and then her phone was buzzing, she told me it wasn't important then left." Steve told Bucky, he could've waited for Sam, he could've talked to Natasha, who he barely speaks to, but for some reason those descions seemed far off.

"Maybe she was on her period and didn't want to tell you. Or shes pregnant" Steve about choked on the non-existent liquid in his mouth and gaped at him. "My sister is not pregnant" Steve denied furiously, Steve was certain that his 18 year old sister hadn't even kissed a boy, realising that he was probably wrong he just shrugged.

"Want some ice cream?" Bucky asked kindly, they were sitting on a brick wall, wasn't that tall, maybe 2 and half feet off the ground, their legs dangled aimlessly, sometimes brushing against each other's. "I'm lactose intolerant" Steve shrugged.

"You suggested ice cream! You got my hopes up and then brought them down again you little.... Punk!" Bucky shouted, Steve was laughing, loudly and happily. "Your a jerk" he playfully shrugged Bucky, the thoughts of his sister leaving his mind for a moment, only thinking about Bucky, the way he smiled and the way he laughed loudly. 

"Then let's take a ride" Bucky suggest carefully. "Your not allergic to leather right?" Bucky said with actual concern. "I'm 98% sure nothing in your car will kill me" Steve laughed, Bucky wasn't laughing so he shut the fuck up and climbed passenger side. "This is gonna be fun" Bucky started the car and began to drive aimlessly down the road.

"What kinda shit do ya listen to?" Bucky asked Steve. "AC/DC is not shit you piece of shit"  
"With a nice ass care" Bucky laughed. 

"You have a nice car but not a nice personality" Steve tsked and just to be a bitch he put his feet on the dash board and turned on the shitty pop music, groaning at the bullshit of it all. 

"Rough day?" Bucky joked, he didn't push Steve's feet off the dash board, so that was a good start. "No. Yes. I just want to get drunk with some friends." Steve's eyes wandered across the streets of his small town. He never felt the pulsing feeling Bucky had to leave his small town, he never felt that the place sucked. But it truly did. They hadn't had a new student since the fourth grade. Thor and Loki. Everyone knew everyone and there were no surprises, gossip spread quicker, especially when that person is basically your next door neighbor.

"I have a fake i.d" Bucky said laughing. "I'm calling Sam and Elizabeth" Steve said quickly, he went to the group chat with the two of them to see if either wanted to come with  him.

Tweety Bird: bitch I can't believe you think Chandler is better then Rachael.

Eli Manning: Chandler is better, you like Rachel for the boobs 

Tweety Bird: I'M GAY YOU ASSHOLE

Eli Manning: so we both like dick, Steve your opinion?

Stevie:  
Dicks before chicks. 

Eli Manning: Bisexual little asshole 

Stevie:  
Anyway, Bucky and I got booze, if you want some meet at the abandoned church in 20

Tweety Bird: Can I bring T'Challa?

Eli Manning: Can I bring Pietro and Wanda?

Stevie:  
Don't know T'Challa but sure Sam, and Eli weren't you just yelling about how he was faster then You?

Eli Manning: that was yesterday, this is today. 

Tweety Bird: obviously 

Stevie:  
Yeah yeah hurry up 

Tweety Bird: ELI bring Peggy!

Eli Manning: sick. 

Stevie:   
Hurry up.

 

 

Steve turned to Bucky, "um Sam and Eli are coming, there also brining Pietro, Wanda, and T'Challa. All New people." Steve laughed.

"Don't worry. I invited Nat, so Clint came and then Banner, who was with Tony and Pepper, who was with Thor working on a project, so there all coming. Also Rhodey since Banner, him and Stark can't go anywhere without the other"

"Damn it was just supposed to be us" Steve laughed lightly.

"Yeah that's alot of people" Steve shrugged, Bucky ran inside the liquor store. "Rogers!" It was Natasha, who was with as Bucky said, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey Thor. 

"Hey guys we don't have alot of seating" Steve shrugged at them. Natasha and Clint hopped in the back with Bruce, Tony and Rhodey mounted in the back of the truck, Pepper and Thor following suit. "Hey bitches!!" Elizabeth mounted off of her motorcycle, Sam was driving his beat up Toyota behind her. "We're all getting in the back!" Bucky yelled, Pietro quickly ran over to help him carry the booze back to the truck. Pietro and Wanda sat down in the back of the truck, Sam pulled who Steve assumed was T'Challa into the truck also. 

Eli climbed in and situated herself on to Sam's lap. "Get off me you ass" Sam tried to shake her and T'Challa tried not to laugh. "I should've invited Parker and Scott" Tony mumbled. "God no more people in my truck!" Bucky yelled as he started to drive to the abaonded church, the church was only abaonded because it was almost out of the town, where the mayor of our town started planting trees, it's almost completely hidden. 

"They'll drive in" Tony suggested. "God that's almost twenty people" Steve said aloud, it was weird. They were all so different, they had social groups, Thor was with the Jocks, Tony, Banner, Rhodey and Pepper in with the nerds and smart people, Elizabeth was a badass, Steve and Sam stuck out like a slre thumb, T'Challa was foreign and Wanda and Pietro new, together they didn't fit, but it seemed like a perfect fit, like when you loose a puzzle piece for a few days and find it, the whole picture is complete and perfect, they didn't know they needed each other until they had each other. 

 

"This abaonded church is creepy as fuck" Nat hopped out of the back of the car, Eli set down the back and they were out, carrying booze and cellphones to the abaonded church in the woods. "It's fucking haunted" Sam said loudly, Tony laughed loudly. "Ghosts aren't real Wilson" Tony shot back.

"I mean they could be, you can't kill energy, humans are energy" Banner muttered, pushing his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose. "Your such a nerd" Clint said mockingly. "Your not much better bird brain" Eli shot back. "You take that back Liz" Clint didn't know where Liz was, but soon he was on the ground getting his side's tickled out. "It's Eli bird brain!" She yelled again. "Barton get off your ass you'll never get up with Eli. She's stubborn, like she brother" Nat rolled her eyes as she said it.

"Hey!" Steve shouted. "Stevie, you know your to stubborn for your own good. You've gotten in three fights and its barely October" Eli shot back. "Well I'm sorry that I don't like it when kids get punched" Steve mutters crossing his arms.

"Rumlow was flirting with Pepper! Tony could've taken him down better then you!" Sam fired back. Pepper flushed a deep red and so did Tony.

"Tony was sick and she obviously didn't want to be flirted with, I told him to stop and then boom, black eye" Steve said back. 

"You get in lots of fights?" Pietro asked. "Pietro obviously" Wanda smacked her brother upside the head. "I know that I just don't get it, from limited knowledge you barely know Pepper. Why stand up for her?" Pietro asked again.

"Because people like Rumlow need to be out in there place"


	4. TONY STARK

Tony Stark doesn't love Pepper Potts. He didn't know when he realised that, maybe when he and Banner were playing video games on his couch and one thing led to another and they were on the floor on top of each other, faces inches away from each other's and breath going across the others face, Peter walked in and the two sprang apart. 

Maybe it was when he and Banner were in science class listening to the teacher talk, they started the experiment and Banner wouldn't shut up about this new microscope he bought, and All Tony could think about was how perfect his lips looks when he was happily talking to his bestfriend.

Or maybe it was now when Bruce was chugging beer like he was born to do it, Tony watching his Adams Apple Bob up and down. He tried  to look away, look at how Clint was obviously giving his bestfriend googly eyes, how Bucky and Steve wouldn't stop talking about Pink Floyd. How Elizabeth and Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff were hanging around like they had been buddies for years. He wasn't paying attention to A drunken Thor Giving Pepper a piggy back ride around the abandoned church screaming something incoherently in Maybe, Norwegian? Occasionally the two language nerds (Eli and Bucky) will laugh and respond so he assumes that Thor is probably really drunk or just snuck some weed in.

Nobody was smoking, which was real unlike Nat and Clint, maybe be Steve had Asthma and like 30 allergies. "I'm not allergic to that much" Steve would say. "Steve your allergic to half the food groups" Eli said back. Bucky rolled his eyes and put an arm around Steve taking a sip of his Smirnoff, Rhodey came over and sat down. "Stark, what's wrong?" He gestured with his chin to Pepper and Thor, Tony Shook his head.

"Im just-" Tony started. "CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Eli had broken open a beer with her teeth and was chugging it down her throat, cheers erupting when she threw the can to the ground and started on her second one. She did seven before she got a little tipsy. Muttering shit In Spanish and Russian that Bucky and Natasha would laugh at. Apparently she speaks Sokovian because soon she was having a full intellectual conversation with Wanda about how fucking ugly Banner is.

At least that's what Tony assumes there talking about. "Spin The bottle!" Sam yelled, he laid down a bottle on the floor. "Circle up" he raised his wine cooler, something they had bullied him about the whole time, the wine cooler was spilling on T'Challa who hadn't had a sip this whole time. 

"Okay, first time Peck, second time, 7 seconds, third time, tounge" Eli laughed about how stupid that sounded with a witch like cackle. "And fourth time, 7 minutes In heaven" A couple ohhhs went across the circle. "Relationships don't apply, but no sibling-cest.  Eli can't kiss Steve, same goes for the Maximoff's" Eli shrugs like obviously. 

The whole circle was drinking, Tony could get drunk looking at Banner. Sam spinned it first, it spun for a moment before landing on Rhodey. They laughed quickly together before pressing their lips together quickly. Wanda spun the bottle next, their was something she had noticed about Wanda, she was very quiet. She spun and it landed on Natasha, who whooped loudly, Pietro chuckled loudly and started choking on his beer, spitting it on Bucky's lap.

Wanda and Nat leaned in for a quick little peck before going out again, Natasha was giggling in such a unlike Natasha way, Wanda had her cheeks looking like a motherfucking circus clowns nose. Banner was spinning the bottle, he spun, he looked at where it would land, him. Tony and Banner had to kiss. Quickly without any thought, just drunken state quickly kissed Banner, plain and meaningless. 

The game progressed, Bucky had kissed Pepper and now had to kiss Steve, which he looked way to excited about. Quickly kissing him and then it was over. Pietro spun the bottle, the chances in this game sucked ass, he ended up getting Elizabeth, quickly kissing and then it was over. Nobody had gone twice with the same person so nothing was getting real interesting. 

"Okay this is boring, if you kiss the same person you already did, 7 minutes In heaven, otherwise tounge." Sam declared, he went next coincidentally, having to kiss T'Challa. Whoops. Now things were getting interesting, he gave T'Challa a suggestive eyebrow raise before planting one on him, his hand on the others neck. You could practically here the tounge action. "Stop this ain't no seven minutes in heaven!" Eli laughed and burped. 

Sam pulled off and hummed appreciatively. "That was nice" The game went around, soon it was back to Banner, who spun it, landing on in Tony again. "We need a closet!" Bucky yelled, whooping loudly. "Janitors closet on the left" Steve muttered. "Is Stevie hooking up" Eli pushed her brothers shoulder. "No I've just ran her one two many times after getting beat up." It wasn't funny but eveyone laughed. Natasha or Pepper didn't seem to realise that their boyfriend's were playing 7 minutes In heaven. 

So Banner and Stark walked into the small janitors closet. "So you know that micro-" Tony cut Banner off, shoving Bruce against the wall. Immediately attacking his lips with his own, Tony slipped his tounge inside and griped In Banner's shirt collar, keeping him in place, Banner moaned when Tony broke off for air, a small and quiet moan that Tony barely heard. "Shut the hell up  Banner" Tony remained attacking his neck and Banner's chest, sucking enough not to make a mark, the mental clock in his head chimed down, 30 seconds left. He quickly fixed himself and Banner, trying to smack the stars out of his eyes. 

"That was.-" 

"I know I'm amazing" Tony walked out of the closet, smirking widely. "Music!" Tony yelled, soon eveyone was listening to shitty pop music, Nat had brought a speaker, Wanda and Thor were immensely enjoying each other, drunk Thor was obviously her favorite thing. Pietro and Eli were dancing together, to close. Pepper was soon dancing with Tony, Tony wasn't acting as sexually active as usual. Banner was flushed and Natasha was 50 percent sure Tony had given him a blowjob in there. 

The beat was building in whatever shit there were listening to. The ebat dropped and you practically feel the church shaking as their feets pounded on the ground, they were really all so different but they mesh so well.

They were all outcasts in some sort of way. Tony was soon trying to bring himself out of the closest with Bruce, he grabbed Pepper and started kissing her, grinding into her, anything to forget about Bruce, anything to forget those man's surprised and welcoming lips, his tounge fighting with his own and his collar bones, his chest. Tan flesh. 

"Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you!" Elizabeth sung badly with Wanda, soon it wasn't individual couples dancing, it was all of them dancing like a crowded part when there was so much room, switching from person to person, drunk and laughing at each other. Smiling and forgetting that tomorrow was Thursday. It was probably 1 am by the time they settled down.

When they heard the noises from downstairs. They all were sitting, swearing and sweating and laughing at each other. When they heard a loud creak. "Let's go check it out" Eli suggested. Pietro and Nat nodded. "Fuck this shit I'm out" Sam said sourly, his voice stretching the words our like a rope. 

"C'mon you pussy's!" Eli teased. "I have a dick!" Sam yelled back. "Are you sure I'm pretty sure your just a pussy!" So then as peer pressure insures that all of them were soon running down into the basement of the abaonded old church.

"Fuck" Sam muttered, he was the last out of the group to go down the stairs.."what?" Steve asked. "The door just shut"

"That of fucked" Bucky says.


End file.
